Question: During a recent rainstorm, 6.45 inches of rain fell in Luis's hometown, and 8.06 inches of rain fell in Ashley's hometown. How much more rain fell in Ashley's town than in Luis's town?
To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Luis's town from the amount of rain in Ashley's town. Rain in Ashley's town - rain in Luis's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${8}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ Ashley's town received 1.61 inches more rain than Luis's town.